Moving OnMaybe
by OzCrow
Summary: Merton goes off to college instead of going to State with Tommy. He meets someone and Tommy starts rethinking the choices he's made about their relationship. Beware slash lies within. TM, MOMC


Moving on…Maybe

I don't own the boys or anything related to BwoC.

Chapter 1

Merton left for Hidelburg yesterday. It just seemed so wrong that Tommy wouldn't have Merton around to confide in any longer. I miss him already Tommy thought to himself. Things just wouldn't be the same without him around. No more Merton helping him with wolfie things, no more Merton helping him with his homework, and worst of all, no more Friday nights hanging out at the Lair, which Tommy liked to think of as sort of dates.

Tommy knew that it was for was for the best that Merton go. He'd had a serious crush on his best friend as long as he could remember. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way. He just couldn't help it. Every time Merton smiled at him or touched him, his stomach would do this funny flippy thing. He could never get enough of the way Merton's eyes lit up when he talked about his weird gothic stuff. Hell, he even thought it was adorable how innocent Merton was where monsters were concerned. He was sorta like that dude Xander, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Always needing rescuing. He would always rescue Merton no matter what.

Lori had come between them for awhile. Tommy felt ashamed of himself for that. He was just trying so hard to resist the urges to pounce his best friend. He knew he kinda reverted to childish behavior. After he got together with Lori he was very short with Merton. He finally got his act back together after Merton was turned to stone. Tommy thought he'd finally lost him for good. Even after they got the antidote, he wasn't sure Merton was gonna make it. He thanked whatever deity looked out for werewolves and their sidekicks.

Perhaps now that Merton was gone he could concentrate on finding a new relationship with a girl. He still liked girls so he figured he just go the easier route. Between football, school and a girlfriend, he'd hopefully get over his little infatuation with Merton in no time. Then when Merton came back for Thanksgiving, they could go back to being normal. Not that things hadn't been normal but things were a little strained. Being around Merton made him want to wolf out. Then Merton would want to know what it was that had gotten Tommy so worked up. After that he'd have to make up some lie and he felt bad lying to his best friend. He also knew Merton felt the same way he did. Being the wolf made being around Merton when he was turned on torture. He could smell his best friend' arousal from miles away. That just made it worse, knowing that if he just opened his mouth he could have what he wanted most in life.

Merton had been hinting at wanting something with him during the last few months. He had been flirting and giving the shy smiles he did so well with. Yet as much as Tommy wanted Merton, he knew he couldn't.Quarterbacks just didn't have boyfriends. His parents didn't even approved of Merton even as a friend. He didn't even want imagine their reaction if he started dating the Goth.

He also knew if he and Merton did start something, Merton wouldn't go off to his dream college. He'd stay and go to State just to be with Tommy. So Tommy did the only thing he knew would work out for everyone in the end. He said his good-bye's to Merton and promised to E-mail and call as often as possible. No matter what he never wanted to lose Merton as a friend.

Merton was ecstatic; he was finally away at college. The stigma that followed him all through high school would, no longer be a problem. Here he could start a new life. He could reinvent himself anyway he liked. Not that he would, he liked himself very much, thank you. Yet to finally have the option was just was astounding. Here he hoped he would finally be accepted for who he was. Like Tommy and Lori accepted him.

Tommy, now there was someone he didn't want to think about. It just got him depressed. He'd had a huge crush on his best friend since before he even knew him. He couldn't help it. Tommy was just an all around nice guy. The only time Merton had ever really felt Tommy pull away was when Lori first came into the picture. He could sort of understand that, Tommy liked Lori, and it was only natural that he wanted to spend some alone time with her. It still hurt. After he'd almost gotten killed and they broke up things got better. He knew they'd never really work out. Lori just loved the idea that she was dating the wolf, not the man.

Merton had been contemplating beginning a romantic relationship with Tommy at the start of summer. He thought Tommy was too. Then all of a sudden Tommy pulled away. After that he just dropped it. He didn't want to lose his friend. He saw what happened to Tommy and Lori when one of them wanted more than the other did. He also knew how miserable Tommy was for awhile there; he didn't want that to happen to them.

Merton would have done just about anything for Tommy. Tommy had saved his life numerous times. Also he was his best friend and confidante. He would do anything to make Tommy happy. If that meant backing off their flirting he'd do it with a smile on his face. Maybe it was all for the best, if Tommy wasn't comfortable with his sexuality than Merton wouldn't force him out of his comfort zone.

Things had finally calmed down that summer. The whole summer they did nothing but bum around. It was so cool, not having to worry about monsters, vampires or Butch. They'd mostly just hung out in the lair, want to the factory and flirted. Until that is, Tommy decided that apparently he wasn't ready. Not that he was bitter or anything. If it made Tommy happy, Merton would put up with it. More than anything, he didn't want to lose Tommy as his best friend.


End file.
